Annihilation: The End of Everything
by A Writer Without A Name
Summary: What would happen if Naruto left Konoha at a very young age with new hidden powers and the Rinnegan, not to mention that he absolutely hates the Hidden leaf village? Smart/Strong Naruto Semi-Dark Naruto. Rated T for now will probably change. Swearing. OC characters will be added. No pairing yet. Version 2.0. (After a year long break from writing, the story will continue soon).


**Well hello there reader! If you have read the 1.0 version of this story I'm sure you're very happy to see that it is indeed up and running once again and get this, it will be completely finished! I will update my story every Monday of the week at around 5 PM Eastern Time, that's not too say there won't be any surprise updates like this one every once in a while. Sadly the outline for part 1 one of the series is already done and it's pretty much set in stone but feel free to give any advice, predictions, and suggestions. This time around jutsu will be in simple English as it's easier for the reader and writer to understand. R &R**

"Regular Dialogue"

" _Human Thinking"_

" **Bijuu Talking"**

" _ **Bijuu Thinking"**_

" **Jutsu"**

 **Chapter 1- Awakening**

"Take that you piece of trash"

The sound of steel hitting flesh was heard as the man thrust his knife into the small body again, the smell of alcohol evident in his breath.

"That's it, show him pain!"

His partners stood behind him laughing and cheering him on as more blood splattered against the wall of the alleyway. This was just a game to them; hurting an innocent boy to get revenge for the family they had lost. How could someone justify this torture so easily?

Kohonagakure was one of five major hidden villages and was said to have the strongest military force in the entire world, but yet they couldn't even protect their own citizens? The truth was the villagers needed a scapegoat, someone to pin the blame on for what had happened six years ago this very night.

Thousands had been lost as the Kyuubi No Kitsune blew every building to smithereens, burned every tree to ash, and crushed every person it could as it went on its rampage. October 10th wasn't a day easily forgotten and the pain and resentment people had felt as their loved ones died was never lost.

It was said that the Yondaime Hokage had sealed the beast into one child, a boy. Naruto Uzumaki had been the only child born that day and was forced to bear the burden of controlling a demon. The problem was the villagers didn't see Naruto as the jailer of the beast. No, they saw him as the beast itself. Every single ounce of hatred they had was directed towards the boy and they saw it fit to show him how much they truly despised him.

"There's no way he'll survive now. Let's go before the Anbu catch us"

The men took one last look at the damage they had done before scurrying back to whatever hole they had come from. A small groan of pain escaped Naruto's small lips as droplets of rain began to fall. He had been awake for every stab, thrust, and slice. The pain was unbearable but he knew he would survive, he always did.

Using every bit of willpower he had Naruto slowly began to pick himself up and walk home. The rain washed away his blood revealing wounds that had almost healed. Despite what most people thought he was already aware of what he held inside of him and he knew it wouldn't let him die.

This is what most days of his life had been like; wake up, try and get someone to train him, prank someone, get beat up, go home. You would think that someone would've helped him by now and you'd be somewhat right.

A few years ago the Sondaime Hokage had seen him begging on the streets and decided to help him. He had given him an apartment, a monthly allowance, and a chance to enter the ninja academy when he had reached age seven. Naruto had been ecstatic until he found out that no one would actually sell him anything at a fair price. He has resorted to eating ramen on a daily basis and wearing a hideous orange jumpsuit.

Stumbling through his door he immediately collapsed. The fall sent jolts of pain through every muscle of his body but at last he was home, he released a sigh. _"At least here I'm safe from the rain"_ he thought as he felt himself drift off into the realm of sleep.

 **~~~Line Break~~~**

Naruto was rudely awakened as the sound of banging on his front door reached his ears.

"Aye you little shit! Open up, rents due."

Looking around the room he slowly began to remember the events of the previous night. Stretching as he got up Naruto was ready to get yelled at once again for not having his rent on time. As Naruto opened the door a fist smacked him across the head.

"You made me wait outside for 2 hours! I hope you have your rent!" An old man yelled as he scowled at the boy sprawled on the floor.

"Well I'm sorry to say you wasted your time for nothing. I'm broke" Naruto said glaring at the man who seemed to go out of his way to make him miserable.

"Get out then, leave!"

The man took Naruto by his shoulders and tossed him hard into the pavement. His face skidded along the ground cutting his cheek. Naruto swelled up with rage but stayed down knowing that showing any signs of retaliation would only get him hurt even more.

"And if I see you around these parts again I won't hesitate to come back with a few of my pals next time."

Naruto felt spit hit the back of his head but still didn't move, waiting for the man to leave before cleaning himself up and standing. People who had been walking by had laughed at the display and this infuriated Naruto to no end but there was nothing he could do about it; not yet.

This is how it had always been, since the first day he could remember he had always been getting bullied, always treated like a third class citizen. He chuckled to himself; he had created his own class and defined it as "those useless to society". He vowed to himself to one day become the strongest shinobi in the world; not for anyone, just himself. He has realized that he is alone in this world; an orphan with no name, no family. He had to live for himself and no one else, he had to become strong so that everyone that had EVER looked down upon him trembled just at the thought of his name. He would do what he needed to do, anything he needed to do to reach his goal. He began walking to the Hokages office ready to tell the great shinobi what had happened to him.

He wished he had been able to run as fast as shinobi but with absolutely zero ninja training he would have to deal with walking all the way across the village.

 **~~~Line Break~~~**

Arriving at the Hokages office almost two hours later Naruto walked up to the receptionist knowing that they would go through the same exact routine they always did.

"I'm here to see the Hokage" Naruto said as he tried to look as intimidating as possible hoping to get through without any confrontation, he was of course wrong.

"That was a good joke trash, you? See the Hokage? You must be joking. The only thing you'll be seeing is the bottom of a garbage bin" She rushed out of her chair and picked up Naruto and just as she was going to toss him outside a man clearing his throat was heard.

Both Naruto and the receptionist looked up to see the third Hokage standing just in front of them.

"Put the boy down, you're fired." This was all the Hokage had to say for Naruto to smile and for the lady to bust out into tears. She dropped the boy and walked to her desk preparing to clear everything out and be home by the end of the day.

The Sondaime smiled softly at Naruto, the wrinkles of old age and stress evident on his cheeks and face. He held out his hand to Naruto and the boy was quick to get up and take it. This was the only man to ever show Naruto a shred of kindness and Naruto could truly say he loved him; but the man was oblivious to so much that happened to Naruto. He believed that his people still had this so called "will of fire" but the truth was it was long gone. Now only hatred and malice spread throughout most of Konoha; everyone was in it for their own gain and for that reason everyone was constantly plotting to make their next move.

It was known to some that the Uchiha, the clan in charge of the police and bestowed with the almighty sharingan, were plotting to take control of the ninja village. The Hyuga were also looking for control but were consistently set back as the Hokage always seemed to be on to them.

The Hokage led Naruto up the stairs and into his office, gesturing for him to sit in the big plush chair next to the desk.

"Naruto my dear boy what is it that you have come to see me for?" Naruto was always soothed by the sondaime Hokage's smooth voice. He took a deep breath and began describing his everyday life in the village. He described his beatings, lack of food, how he couldn't buy anything because everyone would sell him things at a ridiculous price.

As Naruto continued his seemingly never-ending story the Hokage could only hang his head down in shame. _"Minato I have failed you"_ were the only thoughts that Sarutobi could think at the moment. He had let the villagers treat Naruto worse than any scum in the world; his blind faith in his people had led to so much pain for one young boy

Hearing Naruto prepare to continue his story of how he was almost killed for simple being alive the Hokage put a hand up, stopping Naruto mid sentence.

"Naruto you are such a brave child, I am truly sorry for all the pain and suffering you have lived through. From this day forth you will be living and staying with me until the academy starts. "

Naruto had never smiled more in his life; he would never have to sleep in that disgusting ghetto again. He jumped up from his chair and hugged the man who had done so much for him.

"Sit down and color Naruto" Sarutobi said as he handed Naruto a children's coloring book and a pack of crayons. "We'll be leaving at the end of the day."

 **~~~Line Break~~~**

 **"Wake up pitiful human"**

Naruto's eyes snapped open when he heard the voice. He had only heard it before, only when he was in great danger. Darkness engulfed the area and only a cage with two huge red eyes could be seen

 _"My mindscape, as horrifying as ever"_ Narutothought as he stood and faced the gate.

"Hello Kyubbi, nice to see your lonely self again" Naruto had long discovered that the beast couldn't hurt him, not while it was behind that gate.

The bars rattled as Kyubbi growled in annoyance, never in his life had he thought he would be taking shit from a 6 year old child.

 **"How dare you come to me and speak to me like I'm a common animal, you will treat me with respect child!"** With every word that the kitsune said Naruto had to balance himself so that he wouldn't fall.

It was true, Naruto did have something he had wanted to ask the bijuu. Looking up with hopeful eyes the young boy timidly asked, "Do you have any idea who my parents were?" It was a question Naruto had asked the Hokage before but it had never been answered truthfully, maybe this old fox could know.

Kyubbi's features seemed to soften as he heard the boys request. He contemplated on telling him, they weren't too different him and Naruto. They both had lost their fathers and neither had ever known their mother, both had been casted out of society and were now despised by even the worse of the worse.

The Kyubbi decided that nothing bad could come of it and said, **"Naruto your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, Konoha's red death, your father was-"** it was at this very moment that Naruto felt himself sucked out of his mindscape and into reality.

"Naruto wake up, it's time to go home" Naruto's eyes darted open, the Hokage couldn't imagine the conservation he had just interrupted. Naruto tried desperately to remember his father's name but he just couldn't. He could never just simply go into his mindscape, it just happened subconsciously thus all his attempts to return to it were futile.

Naruto stood from the awkward position he had fallen asleep in and followed Sarutobi out of the Hokage's office and out onto the street. There was a serene feeling in the air, the breezes were soft and gentle against his face, almost like a mother's caress.

The thought made Naruto stop in his tracks. He had a Mom! Maybe she was still alive and he could find her.

The Hokage stared at Naruto and saw a look of sudden realization. "Naruto whats wrong?"

Naruto looked up at the man and asked, " who is Konoha's red death?"

Sarutobi's eyes widened, how could he possibly know that name? Who told him that? His mind was racing a mile a minute and Naruto could tell the man wasn't going to give him an honest answer.

"She was just a shinobi Naruto, a strong shinobi, nothing more" the Hokage said. He attempted to cover up his surprise and uneasiness by simply smiling and looking straight ahead.

Naruto opened his mouth to respond but was distracted by the huge mountain that contained the faces of the four most important men of the village, the Hokages. Naruto had once had aspirations to be Hokage himself but came to the conclusion that this village wasn't good enough for him. That didn't stop him from admiring some of the strongest shinobi ever, he studied each face, his eyes lingering on the Yondaime. He was one of the few men Naruto had looked up to, he had saved konoha so many times and was truly strong.

"We're here Naruto"

The young boy looked up and was amazed to see a giant mansion at the edge of the forest. It had its very own training field with a large pond. Naruto, unable to contain himself, ran ahead into the house. He soon discovered that the house had five bedrooms, each with it's own bathroom, an office, and a library.

Sarutobi led Naruto to a small bedroom on the second floor of the house and said, "this was once my son's room Naruto, now it is yours."

Naruto smiled at the thought of being considered as the old man's child.

"Get into bed Naruto we have much to do tomorrow" with a kiss on the head and a pat on the back the child rushed into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

 **~~~Line Break~~~**

Naruto's eyes snapped open, his senses seemed to be heightened as he could hear every single sound in the room. His attention turned to the ticcking of the clock on his bedside; 2 am. He got up, a glass of milk had always helped him go to sleep on the night's that his dreams haunted him. Walking slowly down the stairs to the kitchen he noticed a light already on in the office area. The door was slightly ajar and Naruto being the curious child he was peeked inside the doorway.

To his surprise the sondaime Hokage sat in his chair completely passed out, a bottle of sake in one hand and a letter on the desk in front of him. Naruto opened the door quietly and walked to the old man with the intention of waking him up. Then he saw the paper.

It read, _" Sarutobi if you're reading this Kushina and I didn't make it out alive, I've held the Kyubbi back for as long as I could but in the end I had to sacrifice my son. It was the only way to stop the beast and it had to be done even against Kushina's wishes. Please allow Naruto our home and all that we have earned, 1,000,000 ryo_ **(for all intents and purposes 1 ryo is equivalent to 1 U.S. dollar)** _, also when he is old enough, teach him my Justus and give him my seat in the shinobi council. Thank you Sarutobi, take care of my little Naruto. Love Minato Namikaze."_

Tears poured out of Naruto's eyes, everything he had known had been a lie, his entire life. The man who he had looked up to so much was his father? The man who had given him the biggest curse of his lifetime was his own father! The Hokage never gave him any of that, he deserved so much more than a shitty apartment in the slums of konoha and 250 ryo a week. He had been cheated out of everything. Naruto threw letter on the floor and ran, he didn't know where he was going, he just ran .

He crashed through the door and took off straight into the streets of konoha, he didn't care who saw him crying or if he got hurt, he just wanted to get away. For hours he walked and walked, his only mistake was not knowing he had wandered into the clan district and right into the Uchiha clan house.

Naruto wiped away the last of guys tears and finally saw where he was. His heart began to pound hard, trespassing could get you killed and he had just walked into the most dangerous situation he could possibly be in. He began backing away slowly but stopped when he heard a loud crash. A drunk Uchiha fell onto the front steps of the house, his bottle of liquor breaking on impact with the floor.

The man struggled to get up and Naruto hoped the man wouldn't notice him and continued backing away but his ragged breathing gave him away.

The man looked up and recognized the boy immediately, " you, you're the stupid brat who pranked me."

Memories of a recent prank rushed back to Naruto. This was the victim of one of Naruto's favorite pranks. He would change someone's shampoo with food coloring completely changing their hair to a color to something like red or purple or green and sometimes even rainbow. It was incredibly difficult to get out and it was more or less his signature prank. Naruto instantly regretted every single prank he had ever pulled. He knew that look in the man's eyes. It was the same one the villagers gave him right before they attacked him. Naruto knew he wouldn't last a second against a real shinobi and immediately took off, running as fast as he possibly could.

Naruto was known for his speed and it was moments like these where we see why. He ran to the only place he could think of, Ayame and Teuchi's house. Ayame was somewhat of a surrogate sister to Naruto. He had always gone there for his ramen and they had even given it to him when he didn't have enough money.

They took care of him when he needed them and for that they were his closest friends. He looked back and saw the Uchiha hot on his trail, even drunk the man was faster then most people Naruto was used to running away from.

He took a couple fast turns to hopefully confuse the disoriented man and to his delight when he turned around the man was no longer following him. He sighed a sigh of relief and bolted to Teuchi's house.

When he arrived he knocked on the door as fast as possible. He heard some shuffling inside and the door opened. Ayame stood there in her sleeping clothes, "Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, the usual running away from people trying to murder me" he said with a nonchalant tone. She couldn't help but chuckle at Naruto's morbid sense of humour.

"Well sit down, I'll prepare a cup of tea for you and you can relax." Naruto sat down and waited for Ayame to move but she stayed frozen in front of the door. The sound of metal cutting through the air was heard and Ayame's head slid right off of her head.

The door exploded open and when the debris cleared there stood the Uchiha, his foot crushing Ayame's head, "stupid vermin getting in my way".

It was at this moment that Teuchi rushed out of his room only for a kunai to pierce him in the heart. He fell dead right at Naruto's feet. The boy stood in shock. There in front of him laid the two people he had trusted the most dead.

He looked at the Uchiha only to see him laughing at the look on Naruto's face. Anger filled him like never before; his eyes began to burn and a power he had never felt before surged through him.

 _"Rinnegan. Awaken."_

These were the last thoughts in Naruto's head before everything went black.

 **~~~END CHAPTER~~~**

 **R &R**

 **Savior out!**


End file.
